Catalyst
by FieryFafar
Summary: Catalyst: A person or thing that precipitates an event.


_How can I forget you?_

_A face that brings devastation to a dying heart_

Kotone gaze at him. The young man was leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket. His eyes were down, covered by his red hair. People were crowding in, walking about. But all she could see was him. All she sees was the man of her life, standing like a doll, ignoring reality.

_A single smile that brings a thousand cravings_

_A figure that only a dream is where I can see_

She took a few steps forward, reaching for him. A melodious sound was heard. Kotone turned around, seeing a small orchestra playing a happy tune. A few people were dancing, flowing to the beat. Even some couples swayed to it. Man and woman holding each other lovingly, showing their love through the song. The young brunette smiled. She turned her head towards the redheaded man again. Her mouth open, wanting to ask him for a dance.

But she soon shut it back, pursed tightly. His head was still down. His arms were crossed. Kotone knew that pose – he was in a lot of stress, enraged.

_The more I deny, the surreal it become_

_The more I fight, the weaker I get_

"Silver…" she murmured, barely a sound. Her soft hand moved forward, wanting to touch his chin, holding it up to her gaze. But before her skin could even brush him, Silver walks away, completely ignoring her like she wasn't there. The girl was left stunned, in shock. Her feet quickly give chase.

_In the end, in a blink of an eye_

_No words were heard, said with tears_

"Silver, wait!" she yelled, feet tapping harshly on the cold tar. But Silver just walked away, calm and emotionless. He didn't turn his back. He didn't flinch. He just moves forward, fist clenching.

* * *

><p><em>Every breath I take filled with lust and longing<em>

_Forcing me to rip my own sanity_

"You're an idiot."

Kotone looked up, a small frown painting her face. "No I am not. Stop saying that you big meanie."

Silver smirked, rolling his eyes and away from her cute face. "You're an idiot for thinking I would enjoy my time with you." A heavy sigh escaped his lungs. He gazed into the night sky. It was beautiful night, he won't lie. But the fact that his rival was right next to him, he didn't want to show his awe. His ego was biting him, preventing him from giving in.

Her small frown grew bigger. Kotone sat, hugging her knees. It had been weeks since she last saw him. She misses him. So the minute she saw the man in Goldenrod tonight, her heart was fluttering in bliss. She asked him out for a star gazing after their usual battle. Silver looked doubtful, but reluctantly agreed.

But now, she was having doubts herself.

Tears were forming in her eyes. _I am an idiot,_ she thought. _I'm a fool for thinking that you even like me._ Kotone bit her lower lip. She bought her face closer to her knees, closing her eyes shut. _Screw me_.

Unfortunately, Silver could feel the strange atmosphere around him. He turned his head towards her. His eyes saw the pigtailed girl hiding her face, curling her legs up to her body. His heart felt a sudden twitch – guilt. He clenched his fist, gripping bits of grass. He shouldn't feel guilty. He should care less about her.

But the thing is, he cares. He cares more than she could ever imagine.

Picking up bits of courage (and trying his best to remove his ego), Silver reached out his hand, wanting to place an awkward pat on her shoulder.

"Hey…Koto-"

Kotone slapped his hand away and stood up, running away.

Leaving the redhead speechless.

Quickly, he leapt back to his feet and give chase. "Wait, Kotone!"

_Do I must, do I succumb to you?_

_For the love I crave doubting you_

* * *

><p>"Silver!" she panted. Kotone bent her torso, holding her knees. The man was still not giving a single glare at her. She was both pissed and sad. The young lady stood up, eyes bulged in disbelief. In front of her was her – no, <em>their<em> house.

* * *

><p>"Kotone stop!" Silver shouted. Luckily, his legs were longer than hers. In minutes, she felt her arm being gripped. Kotone blinked furiously. Her tears were flowing slowly, staining her cheeks.<p>

"Let me go, bastard." Her voice was shaken, croaked. She tried to swat his hand away, but horribly failed as Silver gripped her other hand, turning her around.

"Hey!" His teeth were gritted. Guilt was banging him each second. _I made her cry. Damn it!_ The young lady was shaking her body vigorously, trying to remove herself away from him. Her head was down. He can only see her annoying white hat.

His patience was slowly fading. "Kotone! Stop!" He tightened his grip, holding her still. Kotone stopped moving, frozen in front of him. Both their hearts were beating fast, reaching their ear shots. One in dismay, one in disgrace.

Silver growled silently. He was getting agitated by her. He should run away. He should ignore the fact that she was sad. He should just ignore her.

But the thought of her being sad because of _him_ – it was tearing him apart.

A huge, heavy breath was heard from him. Silver gazed at her. "Kotone…"

No answer.

"Kotone…" He was trying his very best to keep his voice cool.

No response.

Cool gone. "Damn it Kotone! Answer me!" He shook her shoulders. Her hat was aggravating him. So with swift hands, he ripped her hat away and threw it to the ground. "Seriously Kotone, stop being fucking annoying and answer me!"

With that said, she snapped her head up. The young man flinched at her sudden reaction but his face showed no changes, hiding it.

Her eyes were red. Her lips were shaking. Her face showed nothing but hurt, resent. Everything about her now was breaking his heart. The more he looked at her, the more he felt like kicking himself in the crotch. Silver looked down, afraid of what to say. He had never seen her cry before. Only happiness and joy filled her expression.

So to see her in this state, he felt miserable.

"If you don't like being with me, just leave me alone!"

Her voice slapped him back into reality. Silver looked at her. Her teeth were clenching.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot to think that you even like me!" She shut her eyes, pursing her lips. She had said it. She had told him her true feelings. The only thing left was him – his response. Although said, Kotone knew very well what his answer will be.

Suddenly, she felt her body being pulled closer. Her eyes were opened, gawking. Silver was hugging her. The spiteful rival who people thought was filled with hate – was pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sil…"

"Stupid idiot…" he mumbled, placing his chin on her head. His cheeks were slightly red. "You have no idea how much I enjoy my time with you. But no, you just have to be stupid and blind to see it."

She could feel her heart stopping. _He…likes me?_ "But you said –"

"I lied…" He cut her off. Unwarily, he bought her closer, locking her shoulders in a firm but gentle embrace. "I lied so you don't have to see me being weak okay? I like you. I enjoy my time with you. You're just an idiot to make sure I will say this all out loud."

A few silent minutes filled around them. Kotone clutched his jacket, listening to his rapid heartbeat. Slowly, a smile painted her lips. A soft giggle bounced off her.

Annoyed and flustered by her chuckle, Silver pulled her away. He looked at her. No tears. No sobs. Just a smiling face. The redhead mentally sighed in relief. But the thoughts of his confession a few minutes ago were making his red all face. A bashful frown was flashed on his face.

But his frown evolved into a flustered tight line as he saw her eyes gazing into his silvers.

"I like you too…"

* * *

><p><em>In the end, in a blink of an eye<em>

_No words were heard, said with tears_

Kotone slowly entered their room. Her soft brown eyes caught the sight of certain redhead. He was facing a long mirror. His face still showed no expression. Blank.

Her feet quietly moved towards him. Her heart was beating fast, afraid for some unknown reason. "Silver…" she murmured a fade whisper. Still, the young man gave no response. It was breaking her heart into pieces. "Silver…why are you ignoring me…"

Her eyes moved to a king-sized bed. It was messy. The sheets were draped to the floor. Pillows were everywhere. Even a few clothes were seen on the mattress. It was as if no one has been making the bed.

And it was odd seeing that she was the one who always cleans it up.

Kotone gazed back at her husband. She soon realized that he wasn't wearing his normal attire. Silver was wearing a black tux – the same tuxedo he wore on their wedding. He was fixing his cuffs. Expression still dead, facing the mirror. She froze in aghast. His hair was short, all messed up. The young brunette saw a pair of scissors on the floor, along with a few strands of red hair. Silver had cut his hair.

She stared at him. Her heart began to race, mortified for him. "Silver, what's going on?"

Again, no reaction.

She felt her lungs was being clogged and choked. "Silver, can you hear me? Why did you cut your hair? Why are you wearing your tuxedo?"

Nothing.

Her eyes began to tear up. Both her fists and teeth were clenched, annoyed and devastated. "Silver, stop ignoring me!" She felt her voice cracking inside the room.

But to her dismay, he completely ignored her and walked out of the room. Kotone growled, fists clenching madly. "Silver…" Frustrated sobs were heard. "Damn you…"

Unsatisfied, she ran out of the room and chased him.

* * *

><p>"Aren't waterfall sounds calming?"<p>

Silver rolled his eyes, annoyed by her answer. He never understood why she found the loudest sound 'calming'. Heck, he doesn't know why he followed her in Tohjo Falls.

Kotone giggled, placing her head on his shoulder. "I think it's calming. Besides, it's not everyday you get to find a hidden cave behind a waterfall."

He scoffed, looking away as he flushed over their closeness. Since that fateful star gazing incident, the lovely brunette has become his girlfriend. Silver never had a girl in his life before. He never tends to focus on any relationship or love. To him, love was pointless.

But since she appeared in his life, all his beliefs changed miraculously.

Silver pursed his lips. He loves her. He didn't want her to change. He didn't want her any other way.

He didn't want her to leave.

So the next thing he will be doing was heart wrenching. "Uh…Kotone."

Eyes stayed on the waterfall as Kotone said, "Yes?"

But her attention soon focused on him as Silver stood up, carefully pushing her away. Kotone gazed upwards, eyebrow raised. His fists were clenching. Silver eyes away from her. "Silver? What's up?" She mentally giggled at her inside joke.

Without a word, he took her hands, pulling her up. Kotone was even more confused. The young man said nothing. He stood in front of her, eyes still down. She tilted her head, baffled. The redhead seemed nervous, sweating even. She had never seen him like that. And it began to worry her.

"Silver…" she whispered, hands reaching out. "You okay?"

Before Kotone could do anything, Silver went down on one knee, hands swiftly reaching into his pocket, taking out a small red box.

The red package was open, revealing a beautiful diamond-studded ring.

"W-Will you marry me?" His voice was slightly louder than usual, shaking the insides of the cavern.

Kotone froze in disbelief. Her brown eyes were wide, almost popping out. She clasped her hands to her gaping mouth. There it was, right in front of her – a kneeling Silver and a ring.

He was proposing.

The atmosphere was quiet. Too quiet. Only sounds of the rapid falls filled their ears. Silver was getting anxious. His heart was punching his ribs, threatening to break it apart. He began to contemplate whether what he was doing was right or wrong. He didn't even have time to think straight whether the brunette might even _think_ of accepting his proposal.

Now that he was kneeling in front of the woman of his dreams – who was still speechlessly frozen – fear began to fill his thoughts.

_Oh my fucking Arceus, I'm an idiot!_ Sucking up all the courage and dignity, he looked up. The young Champion was still motionless. Hands shut to her mouth and eyes frozen on the ring. Silver couldn't read if her face was either happy – or mortified.

Either way, _he_ was mortified. "Damn it woman! Answer the damn question?"

His loud echo bought her back to reality. Kotone blinked dumbly at him. The man's face was as red as his hair. His hands were shaking, along with the small red box.

Kotone bit her lower lip. "Um…What are you doing?"

It was his turn to blink dumbly at her. _What kind of fucking question is that?_ "What do you think I'm doing? Dancing? I'm asking you to marry me?"

His tone was shaking at every word. The young brunette stared into his silver eyes. His face was slightly covered thanks to his long red strands. Kotone always loved his long crimson hair. She didn't want him to cut it. Sometimes he found his locks annoying but thanks to her nagging plea, he decided to keep it.

Her silence was slowly eating his pride. A small growl emitted from him. "If you don't wanna marry me…Fine!" Silver shut the red material. He could feel his dignity flying away.

Before he could stand up, Kotone plunged at him, toppling him to the ground.

"Oof!" Silver breathed. The box was still gripped tightly in his left hand. His right took her shoulder, pulling her away. His eyebrows were scrunched, irritated at her sudden action.

"W…Why you…"

His lips were sealed by her soft lips.

Her kisses were like ecstasy, dizzying him. Kotone clutched the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer. She nibbled on his upper lip, sending billion of jolts in his body. In reflex, Silver bought his right hand up to the back of her neck, pushing her closer. A small purr escaped her lips, weakening him.

She broke their kiss. Her eyes were wide, shining. She showed a white smile, the widest he had ever seen.

"Yes," she said. "Yes yes yes! I will marry you, you weird little redhead!"

* * *

><p>Kotone froze to see where she was. In the caves of Tohjo Falls – the place where he had proposed. Her eyes caught him entering the hidden cave.<p>

"Silver, wait!" she screamed. Swiftly, her feet approach into the small cave behind the waterfall. Small pants echoed inside the cavern. Kotone leaned on the rocky wall, trying her best to catch her breath. She clenched her teeth. Her husband not only ignored her, but he also gave her a one year exercise. Kotone stood up straight, facing the redhead. She was ready to yell at him, to give him a piece of her enraged mind.

But all that dissolved in an instant as she saw a single grave.

Kotone stayed quiet in her position. His back was facing her. Slowly, he went down on both knees. Her curiosity was quickly sipping into her. The young brunette quietly strode her feet towards him. Her heart was beating, accelerating like the speed of the falls.

"Sil…ver…"

She could feel her heart crashing in her ribs as she saw the name engraved on the tombstone.

_Kotone Soul._

_Devoted trainer._

_Strongest champion._

_Beloved wife._

_1992-2015_

_May she rest in peace._

Kotone shut her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her head began to shake vigorously. "No…" she mouthed. "No no no." A few steps were taken backwards, unable to grasp the reality in front of her.

"I couldn't have…I…" Suddenly, her life was flashing before her eyes. She remembered that day. She remembered having a fight with Silver. She remembered running out of their house. She remembered hiding in the Dark Cave. She remembered seeing wild Pokémon having a spar with one another. She remembered a Graveler using Earthquake, violently shattering the caves inside.

She remembered a rockslide coming down right at her.

She remembered hearing a scream of the man she loves before everything disappears before her.

Her head was shaking viciously. Her body began to shake ferociously. Kotone quickly gripped the rocks on the wall for support. She gasped for air. Her trembling fingers ran through her hair. The brunette shut her eyes, hoping very hard that all of it was a dream.

"No." Her voice was hard and cold. "I can't…I…Silver…"

Her eyes snapped open. Her heart was tearing bit by bit as she saw her beloved husband, kneeling on all fours on her grave. Soon, his body fell to the ground. Silver curled up in a ball, his left hand gripping the flowers on the rocky plate.

"Why…" She heard his voice – croaked, broken and dead. "Why do you have to leave me…" Fists were formed. Kotone flinched as he began to bang on to the hard ground many times.

"Why why _**why?**_" His voice echoed terrifyingly inside the cave. Kotone cringed in horror to see blood on his fists, slowly dripping on her grave.

"Silver, stop!" she yelled, eventhough she knew very well, he couldn't hear her. Kotone ran towards the curled up redhead. She reached out for him, trying to hold his hand. But the young lady froze in horror as her hand went through him. Swiftly and in stricken fear, she bought her hand up to her chest.

Tear formed eyes scarred her cheeks. "I…" she stuttered. "I can't touch him…" She gazed at him. Her heart was violently being ripped apart as she saw tears in his eyes. His silver eyes were completely puffy, red. His upper lip had blood on it. His cheek was dirty and slightly ripped, showing a dark scar.

"Silver…" she cried weakly. She had made the man of her life suffer. And she couldn't do a single thing to fix it. "I'm sorry…Please don't cry…"

A small, acid chuckle escaped his bruised lips. "You…idiot…" Weakly, he banged the cold plate once more. His hand stayed limp, broken and bloody. "You said you never leave me…" His voice was hoarse, cracked like a broken song. "And yet…you…did…"

Her heart was ripping out of her chest. Her soft whimper turned into loud cries. Suddenly, she felt herself slowly fading. Kotone looked at her hands. It began to evaporate. The young lady frailly stared at the young man. She was disappearing out of the world, out of the living.

Out of his presence.

"Sil…ver…" Her voice began to fade faintly. "I…lo…ve yo…" Soon, only sounds of the wind were heard. Leaving a broken man lying on the grave of the only light in his life.

_Promise me that you'll come back, for it is you I yearn_

_Because my life is meaningless without you_

_**END.**_


End file.
